The disclosed subject matter is directed to apparatus and methods for providing vehicle driving information. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing driver familiarity with unused functionalities.
Many types of vehicles include functionalities which provide drivers and passengers with additional performance features for the vehicle, such as adaptive cruise control (ACC), lane keeping assist system (LKAS), etc. However, vehicle operators may not be aware of the functionalities offering additional performance features for the vehicle. This unawareness can result in vehicle operators forgoing activation of these functionalities (e.g., not activating these functionalities such as by forgetting or not realizing), particularly in situations in which vehicle performance would be enhanced from the additional performance features. By operating the vehicle without these functionalities, the operators may not experience the enhanced performance that the vehicle is capable of.
Vehicle information systems, particularly information providing systems that recommend features to a driver based on traveling environment and history of the driver's use of the features, promote driver familiarity with unused functionalities.